


love is...

by zyximb



Series: BaekYeol Drabble Collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is an elementary school teacher, Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, word vomit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: this is what love is, chanyeol thinks.





	love is...

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/139220411990/your-otp-having-to-chaperone-their-childs-school)
> 
> also, unbetaed.

Baekhyun’s always been passionate about his job, Chanyeol loves that about him. 

 

That being said, he wasn’t surprised when his husband asked him to help throw a Valentine’s Day party for his class that night. 

 

Baekhyun thought it would fun to have a little class party since they spent so much work making Valentine cards. Plus he thought it would be nice for the parents to have a night without their kids to go out and spend the special night together.  

 

Chanyeol was a bit disappointed though, considering he had made plans to surprise the other with a nice dinner, but he knew Baekhyun loved his kids and would do anything for them, so he didn’t mind. 

 

The classroom is wild by the time Chanyeol finally shows up; four year olds running around with pink sugar cookies in their hands, laughing and screaming, cute handmade Valentine cards littered on the floor, countless pink and red hearts hanging from the ceiling, Chanyeol has to duck to keep them from hitting him in the face. 

 

“Mr. C, Mr. C!” One of the children exclaims as he runs towards him. A wide smile tugs at the corners of Chanyeol’s lips as he bends down to pick up the boy. 

 

“You made it!” Baekhyun pipes up, eyes gleaming with excitement as he sees his husband. “Hey kids, Mr. C is here to help you guys hang up your hearts!” 

 

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was a pain in the a-” he stops himself when he recalls he has a child in his arms, “uh butt.” 

 

Baekhyun gives him a small smile, eyes curving into little crescents as he nods understandingly. 

 

“Okay class, this whole week we’ve been reading about love right? Like how mommy duck loves her baby ducks,” Baekhyun gushes, smiling widely at the children. 

 

Chanyeol loves seeing him like this, droopy eyes filled with so much love and endearment while he speaks to the children, smiling from ear to ear.  

 

He feels warm, the same feeling that envelops him when he comes home from work every night, greeted by that sweet smile he loves so much. 

 

He feels like the luckiest man alive, like the day he saw Baekhyun walking down the aisle on that warm April day. 

 

“Now I want you guys to write what  _ you  _ think love is on your paper hearts and Mr. C will hang them up for us!” 

 

This is what love is, Chanyeol thinks.

 

~

Chanyeol chuckles at the misspelled words on the pink and red paper hearts as he carefully hangs them up, one by one. 

 

By the time he has most of them up, Baekhyun walks the last kid out to the front of the school to get picked up by her parents. 

 

The taller tapes the string connecting to the paper heart onto the white ceiling of the second to last heart, then bends down to grab the last one. 

 

His eyes scan over the words messily written on it in white crayon, the corners up of his lips slowly pulling upward to form a smile. 

 

“What are you smiling at?” Baekhyun’s leaning on the door frame, playfully looking at his husband with narrowed eyes.

 

“Nothing,” Chanyeol chuckles, “Ready to go home, my favorite husband?”

 

The other rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway at Chanyeol’s cheesy attempt at flirting. “You mean your  _ only  _ husband.” 

“Still my favorite though.”

 

They both laugh as their hands naturally slip together, fingers interlocking as they swung their arms back and forth while they walk out the classroom. 

  
  
  


_ Lov is my mom and dad _

 

_ Luv is caring abot family !  _

 

_ Love is mr byun and mr c.   _

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh not my best work ngl lmao i thoughtthe prompt was super cute but this didnt turn out as well as i hoped...prob bc im not use to writing fluff but yeah ill do better next time lol 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
